Phobos
Phobos appears in and is a playable character in Quake 3 Arena. He is the third bot to be played against 1-on-1 . Phobos is harder than the previous encounter with Ranger and if he sees you he will engage on lower difficulties. As difficulty goes higher you can notice him using small weapon combos on you by swapping them to deal maximum possible damage regarding range. This fight serves as a small infusion of noises and introduction of goodies. As its the first 1-on-1 encounter with a power up in the arena, as well as first one to home a small body of water in the middle. He also gets mentioned in the chat as "Colonel", "Colonel Feeble", "Colonel, Sir" and "Feeb'o's". Possibly nicknames are just a reflection of how he trusted his superiors led him into a condo of hell spawns just to be ambushed and regurgitated by bellows of hell. Quake III biography An experienced veteran, he led the invasion of the demon-haunted tunnels of Phobos. There, he was betrayed by superiors who thought they could learn more from watching him die than by studying his reports.quake.de Quake 3 Gladiatoren: Phobos A courageous, determined soldier, used to command, Phobos has got that "officer and a gentleman" esprit d'corps. Unfortunately, his last mission taught him about betrayal and sabotage. He trusts no one and nothing except his training. Strategy The Plasma Gun is accurate when he uses it, so stay away if he grabs it. The Shotgun is his favorite weapon so stay at a distance as he can quickly switch to it from time to time after pulsing you enough with Plasma beats from distance. When you manage to snatch PG away from him, he'll eventually dive into the Rocket launcher room to stock on bullets and RL, where you can cluster fire him. When he's buffed he'll rush right to you with the Shotgun or the Plasma Gun. Gathering all possible main Armor pickups in the map and keep him under pressure fire with Plasma Gun or Rocket Launcher is the best way to keep him down. Long hall to Rocket Launcher room and entire Plasma Gun area, will give him enough chance to catch you from distance. You may need to figure out when to move away from his charge path if he ever managed to stock on both important goodies in the map. Simple technique is timing the Haste right after a Heavy Armor pickup, locating him quickly for a few respawn kills then timing the Heavy Armor at least once again before Haste runs out. Grabbing Light Armor away from him gives you breathing space since he can be troublesome to dispatch when he eventually get his hands on the Plasma Gun spawn nearby. Grabbing Light Armor, destroys his chances of retaliation with Rocket Launcher or PG. Be aware and try to pull the fight where you feel more comfortable, because his suppress fire with PG definitely can hurt. Preferably use the Plasma Gun to knock him dead at the start or grab Haste and Heavy Armor before he does then try to get a bit personal. You can get on a shooting spree with Machine Gun and Plasma Gun when you grab the Haste power-up as both firearms have plenty of ammo pickups in this map. It helps greatly to keep checking Rocket Launcher room which you can leave as a bait to stock on bullets after the kill. If you ever need to get close try to stick near the square flanks inbetween Haste chamber and RL room. As you dominate the Heavy Armor area, you can stick close to the square shaped flank to combo him easily until you get flushed out. Map also allures the importance of listening the environment. Arena has a small waterway in the middle, where Heavy Armor resides. Possible to climb up from the wall behind Heavy Armor spawn to reach Haste area quicker. Water splashes are a clear indication of movement. Anyone can hear someone running along the waterway if they ever stand around the Haste chamber and listen closely from the end of the waterway hall. Gallery Quake III Arena '' Quake Phobos.jpg Quake 3 Arena - Phobos.jpg Quake Phobos.JPG 42bd40421ebec1d56849810db0db4e68 large.jpeg '' Quake Live '' Quake Live - Phobos (5).jpg Quake Live - Phobos.jpg Quake Live - Phobos (2).jpg Quake Live - Phobos (3).jpg Quake Live - Phobos (4).jpg Quake Live - Phobos (6).jpg Quake Live - Phobos (7).jpg Quake Live - Phobos (9).jpg Quake Live - Phobos - what are you gonna do huh!.jpg '' 00858986001647-2T.jpg|Phobos Toy Trivia *The character itself share the same name of the Phobos in Mars, a union aerospace corporation level from Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, an expansion pack of Doom 3. *Phobos also appears as a marine guy action figure in Doom 2016 reboot. Selecting him will view the Super shotgun model. References Category:Quake III Arena characters